You Tube Poop nonsense
by SPQRVX
Summary: It's Jack Skeleton's birthday and he's celebrating at SpongeBob's house... Everything seems to go well until A portal sucks them all into another dimension where. "Gasp" that has logic and reason. But fortunately they meet new friends that will help them along the way. (NO romance.) read and find out more


I** don't own anything mentioned in this story**. **Inspired by the You Tube Poop meet the Mario head by MoBroStudios.  
Please don't sue me MoBro. Also sequel to the Halloween and Christmas special, if you haven't seen it then do so. Otherwise you'll be pretty confused. **

* * *

_Bikini Bottom, dawn of the final day, 15 minutes before the event._

SpongeBob is hosting A very reality questioning party at his house. Celebrating his new friend's birthday. Jack Skeleton, but when they first met Jack tried to kill him and his friends. But they patch things up pretty quickly once they worked together to defeat the evil giant demonic rabbit. (don't ask it's YouTube Poop where logic and reason is thrown out the window) and now are very great friends.

With them are, Heavy, Spy, Scout, Soldier, and Medic(from Team Fortress 2). Along with them are also, Ed, Eddy, and double D (from ED, Edd, and Eddy).  
There's also, Courage, Eustis, and Muriel. (From Courage the cowardly dog).

Everyone was having A wonderful time except Eustis. Who wanted to go home and watch TV. So he asked Muriel if he can go home, earning him A stare down with Muriel for an Intense and enduring few minutes until She raises her eye brows back up with A wide happy grin on her face and says "Of course go right ahead.".

Eustis snickers in victory and headed for the door. Closing it behind him, got to the old truck and drove off into the distance. Meanwhile Ed and Patrick are having an intense staring contest, while Eddy has starting A gambling ring on said stare down. So that he can please his greedy ways. Then it was time for cake and this time it was no lie.

Everyone gathered around and sang happy birthday to Jack. SpongeBob asks "Well what's your wish goanna be Jack?", "Ice cream!" shouted Patrick, "chickens!" shouted Ed. Everyone kept making suggestions of the wish while jack rubbed his chin in thought. Then an Idea hit him he now knows what the wish should be "I wish that my dearly beloved friends and I would go somewhere far away and have the greatest adventure of all time" proclaimed Jack.

he blew out the candles in A poorly edited fashion and everyone cheered in response. "Wow Jack that's an amazing wish.. but I wish it would come true." said SpongeBob. Jack puts A skeletal hand on SpongeBob's right shoulder and says in comforting words "Don't worry SpongeBob if we try hard enough maybe that wish will come true ." , SpongeBob lighten up and was about to say something. But was interrupted by A sudden Earthquake that came out of nowhere.

Causing everyone to lose their shit and running around like headless chickens. Then A giant white ball of light appeared in the middle off the room hovering in mid air. While everyone was cowering in the corner out of fear of the unknown object.

**"Do not be afraid, I am known in my world as, Viacom" **said Viacom,

"What do you want?" asked SpongeBob, "**To grant the Skeleton who calls himself Jack his wish**" answered Viacom, "But why?" asked Jack

" **Because shut the fuck up that's why."** bickered Viacom, then all of A sudden A portal coming from the floor appeared. Sucking everyone in the house in it. Sending them to some unknown location.

**lolololololololololololollololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololoololololololoolllolololloloolollolloloololoooooolloooloolollllllllloooolllloloo**

_Magnolia Town, _ _the madness begins._

It's A peaceful night in the town of Magnolia. And not even A single cloud in the sky. Yes instead of rain falling out of the sky today. Its instead replaced by people. The bunched up people screamed out of shear terror holding on to each other for dear life. Hoping that maybe in some crazy reason that if they hug each other more maybe they'll stop falling. Unfortunately that doesn't work and they all landed hardly on the cold hard concrete ground.

Creating A small creator in their wake they slowly and painfully got off of each other except for SpongeBob who was pancaked by the impact. Jack looked at the horror of his wish that caused his new friends so much misery and pain. Especially SpongeBob that got the worst out of the event.

"I'm so.. sorry everyone I never thought my wish could bring you so much pain." Apologized Jack, A muffled sentence is heard coming out of the face planted SpongeBob. "What did little man say?" asked Heavy. Patrick peels the flatten Sponge of the ground showing A fake smile for jack. Just so he doesn't get upset over A non extent mistake and comforts jack with "I said it's not your fault Jack." he pumps back to normal while Patrick lets go of him.

Muriel then said "That's right it's that evil foul mouth Viacom's fault not yours.", everyone nodded their heads in agreement of Muriel's comment. "If I ever see that rejected night light again. I would rip him into itty bity pieces with my bear fists and eat him like he was A sandvich." commented Heavy.

"I would.. ugh um ugh ughhhhh." said ED, causing his brain to shut down on him. Do to the fact that he's not that bright. "Hey, wait has anyone seen Courage?" asked SpongeBob. Everybody said no and then panic stirs once they realize that there purple furry friend was missing. And so they decided to spilt up and look for Courage where ever he might be.

**LOLLOollololololoololololloloollolololoolloolollolololololololololololololololololololololoololololollololololloolololololololoooloollollololololololololloollollol**

_Meanwhile_ _at Courage's current location_

Courage is comediclly falling from the sky and screaming like A mad man. He lands face first on A hard and dust filled surface. "Big brother the mission is over we can go home now. Our friends are waiting for us back at the guild. Elfman?" said an anyomus voice followed by an ear piercing roar.

Courage shots back up while trying to cover his ears. With his tiny purple paws. And sees A white haired hair girl holding her arms in A welcoming position. Standing in front of A two story monster that looks like it's about to attack her. Courage than screams loudly and runs as fast as he can over to the white hair girl. Because he wasn't going to just stand by and let the girl die. He would never let anyone die on his watch even if it's people he doesn't know.(But he would let evil people die just saying.)When he reaches her. He picks her up with enormous strength and ran like hell away from the monster like creature

"Hey what are you doing put me down." but stopped once she notices that the person carrying her was A purple colored dog. She was beyond confused and dumb struck that it made her speechless. But snapped out of it once she realize that someone else was endangered. "Wait what about my sister?" she asks. Courage was confused by what she meant and gave a "huh" sound effect.

"My sister Mira is still wounded and needs help." she specified. Courage than puts her down once he knew that the girl was safe and made some comedic gestures that says where her sister is. But she didn't understand what the dog was trying to say but guessed that he's asking of where her sister is. "She's over at the other side of the field but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt okay." she answers. Courage gives her A thumbs up while winking and runs off toward

what he assumes is Mira. But A giant hand almost swatted him, but fortunately he ducked in time to avoid it. He reaches to the supposed Mira and again in Courage fashion picks her up without her consent. "What the?" asked Mira. But couldn't finish her sentence, because the situation was so bizarre and strange (I know how you feel)

But then the giant monster was about to crush Courage and the girl he was carrying. Luckily for the girl Courage throws her out of the way before the giant monster could hit them. But Courage wasn't so lucky as he got squashed by the enormous hand. Causing the other white hair girl to gasp in shock and horror.

That an unknown strange dog risked his/her life to save her and her big sister from the giant monster that they couldn't defeat by them selves. Was presumed dead for trying to save her sister. She felt extremely guilty that an innocent creature got hurt because of her demands. She would've helped it maybe distract the monster by using some of her animal take over magic.

But no she just stood there, out of confusion and fear. But luckily using cartoon logic Courage is okay except that he look like he got ran over by A truck. Laughs and falls on conscious. But the person being posed by the monster didn't thought he fell on conscious he thought he had killed an innocent creature. That was trying to help his little and big sister, it torn his heart out. He felt extremely guilty and started to cry. He cried and began to turn back to his original self.

His older sister, Mira comforted him once he was back to normal. While the other sister went over to Courage to see if he was still alive by checking his pulse. Fortunately there was one and she deduced that he was still alive, but just fell unconscious. "Elfman he's still alive." cried out the younger sister.

"What?" questioned Elfman, he began to brighten up a little and hoped that the mysterious dog would stay alive. "But he still needs medical attention come on." ordered the younger sister.

_4 hours later_

Courage begins to wake up with an gigantic headache and hears muffled voices. The voices become more clearer and he recognizes some of them belonging to the two girls he rescued but the other voices are unfamiliar. He opens his eyes to see that he's in some sort of what he assumes is a white hospital room surrounded by four people.

Two of them being the girls and the other two being. A tall muscular bound tan skinned white hair man and what he presumes must be A doctor or vet. which ever it may be.

Talking to each other, Courage raises one of his paws to see that most of his entire body is covered in bandages. They took notice that he's awake and the younger sister says with A happy smile "Oh good your awake. So how are you feeling?", Courage gives her A thumbs up. But then is suddenly squeezed by the hug of the large white hair man.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me. Also thank you for saving my sisters. Your the best dog A man could ever had." cried Elfman, "Elfman you're hurting him." said the younger sibling. "sorry" apologized Elfman.

Elfman puts courage down. They asked Courage of who he is and who his owner is. Because at this point they probably figured out that he's sentient. Courage made some comedic gestures that basically tells them that his name is Courage and is owner is an old woman that lives on A farm named Muriel. And that he got separated by his friends through A portal.

But unfortunately they didn't understand what those gestures meant and so Courage decides to get out A note pad and pencil and wrote down what he was trying to say.

"oh well nice to meet you Courage my name is Lisanna." said Lisanna, "Mirajane" added Mira, "And I'm Elfman."

Courage shakes all of their hands. "So what are you going to do now?" asked Mira. Courage scratches the back of his head and gave an I don't know gesture.

"Hey I know why don't you come back with us to Fairy Tail. You'll fit just right and I'm sure master would accept if we tell him of what you did." suggested Lisanna.

Courage gives out another huh and writes in the note pad what's Fairy Tale.

"Not Tale silly, Tail as in an animal's tail. Also Fairy Tail is the most popular guild of Fiore" responded Lisanna.

They then began to explain what A guild is and tell him where he is. Courage at first doesn't take the news to well and starts to panic but Lisanna tries to calm him down and says "Hey it's okay you'll find your friends someday. They maybe looking for you and worried sick. But you can find new friends at Fairy Tail, in fact theirs another person similar to your situation. I bet you two would get along pretty well."

Courage then nodded his head and decided that he would join Fairy Tail to find his lost friends and get back home by any means necessary. So the four exited the Hospital and began their journey to Fairy Tail where both old and new friends are waiting.

**loolloolloloololloloolollloolloloolololololllololololloololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

_EAST of Magnolia, Jack's group: Jack, Muriel, SpongeBob, and Patrick._

It is early in the morning and the group is wondering around aimlessly across the European looking town and calling out Courage's name hoping that he'll eventually respond. But unfortunately they got nothing but complaints from the town's people.

Patrick sees an Ice Cream shop and wonders to it and tries to open the door but realizes that the shop is closed and won't be open for another two hours so he decides to continue on the search and come back to the shop once it's open. They continued on for hours not finding A single sign of their purple dog friend.

Jack seems depressed because he still feels like this is all of his fault and is tearing himself apart with it. "Jack it's not your fault." commented SpongeBob.

"I know SpongeBob but I just can't help it. Courage could be in grave danger right now and none of this would be happening if I hadn't made that stupid, stupid wish." responded Jack.

"Alright that's enough Jack stop beating yourself up right now. Now I'm going to ask you three Questions that will make you sure that you're not responsible for this." suggested Muriel.

"Ok what is it?"

"One, did you make that portal?"

"No"

"Two did you send Courage somewhere else where we can never find him?"

"No"

"Three, are you the one who sent us here?"

"No, your right it isn't my fault it's that wicked Viacom's fault. Thank you Muriel. Come on we've got A dog to find."

"That's the spirit Jack." commented SpongeBob

* * *

_WEST of Magnolia Double -D's group: Double-D, Ed, and Eddy._

"Man this sucks how come Jack picked you to be leader and not me?"

"Because Eddy I'm smarter then you and your plans usually backfire. Also you don't care what happens to Courage and instead you want to go scamming the local towns people."

"Yeah you're right." retorted Eddy. Ed comes running them over from behind while shouting Fairies reputably. Knocking both of them on the dirt infested ground. "What is it knuckle head?" asked an annoyed Eddy. "Guys you'll never believe this. The town has Fairies that can help us find Courage if we pay them in jewels." said Ed

Double-D began to snicker of Ed's outrageous comment while Eddy hit him on the back of his head and told Ed "Stop being stupid and actually help us find that dog okay."

"But Eddy it's true I've met two of them and they said theirs a guild full of them that can really help us." assured Ed, "Ed theirs no such things as Fairies their just in Fairy Tales and by jewels you mean this town or country's currency?' commented Double-D.

"Yeah well what did they look like?" asked Eddy.

"Well one was A blue cat, that has wings and was floating in mid air that can talk and apparently likes to eat fish just like me. And the other fairy was A pink haired Aladdin wearing a scaly scarf." responded Ed. They fall flat on their faces after what Ed said and almost laugh but were interrupted by an unknown voice that called out "Hey Ed wait up I thought you wanted me to find your friend."

Eddy and Double-D turn around to find A young pink haired man wearing an Arabian attire and scaly scarf with A toothy grin on his face. Walking or more preferably floating beside him is A winged flying blue cat heading straight toward them.

"Sorry Aladdin I couldn't help myself." commented Ed, "Don't call me Aladdin, I told you my name is Natsu." responded an aggravated Natsu.

"You see guys they are real... Guys?", Ed finds that both of his friends fell on conscious out of the sheer stupidity of the situation that Ed was right for the first time although it was incredibly stupid.

"Oh no.. Ed, Double-D what happened ?" asked A concerned Ed, "What happened?" asked Natsu. "My friends they suddenly fell unconscious I don't know what to do?" wallowed Ed, Natsu got an Idea of who might be the best at situations like this. "Hey maybe Polythunistas could help?" suggested Natsu.

"You really think she can help them?" asked A worried Ed, "Aye, of course Polythanas is one of the best doctor's of all of Earthland." commented the strange blue cat. "Then let's go theirs no time to waste." said Ed,

Ed picks up both of his friends and puts them both over his shoulder and runs off to where Polythanas maybe. But doesn't know where he's going because he left Natsu and Happy behind. Who are the ones who know where she is "Wait Ed slow down you don't know where you're going!" pleaded Natsu. And so the group heads off toward their new destination.

(will the group find Courage? Will Ed's friends make it? Will I finally get A real job that doesn't involve narrating? The answer to these questions and more will be answered right now. Yes to the first two and no to the last:.

**:(:((((:(:(:(:(:(::((:((:(:((::(:(:(:(:((:(:(::(:(:((::(:(:(::(:((:(:(:((((:(:((:(:(:(:(:(:(::((:(:((:(:(:(:(:(:(::(((((::(:((::((:(::((:(:(:(::((::((:(::(::(:(:((:((:::::(((:(**

**Hey Guys I finished my first chapter Hooray. I'm not going to update this fic for A while so be patient. I don't own Team Fortress 2 or Fairy Tail or SpongeBob, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Courage the cowardly dog, and A nightmare before Christmas.**

**But anyway I'm now working on A Man of Steel and Fairy Tail crossover. And putting The Emperor of Fairy Tail on hold for now but I'll eventually publish it . So yeah bye. **


End file.
